Ness (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation Ness returned in Super Smash Bros. Devastation as an unlockable character! He debuted in EarthBound, in 1994, so he's fought in the third level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 10 VS matches. *Complete Classic Mode once without using any continue at every difficult level. *Have him join in Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must fight and defeat Ness in Magicant with Smile and Tears melody. Attributes Ness is an unique character: he has 3 projectiles with different usages: PK Flash is very strong and has a good knockback but it's slow, PK Fire is a rapid move with good combo ability, PK Thunder can be controlled and can be used for recovery. Ness is also good in melee attacks and has good aerials and combos. Ness's main flaw is his recovery: some character can easily hit the PK Thunder when is going to hit Ness and defeat him. Ness can also use the Double-Jump cancel to become more useful in aerial game. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 8/10 *Throws: 9/10 Differences between Smash 4 Aesthetics *All PK based attacks are now represented as a rounded, yellow and blue attacks. Ground attacks *Dash is stronger. *Forward Smash is faster. *Down tilt is slower and can't make the opponents tripping. Aerial attacks *Ness has a new down aerial: he attacks with his hands and a PK attack. This move can be both a Meteor Smash or a Spike. *Ness forward aerial has now better knockback. Grab and throws *Ness now pummels using his PK power, instead using his head. Special Moves *PK Thunder 2 has a better range and can KO the opponents better. *PK Flash has a better control. *PSI Magnet is now used only in front of Ness, giving lower protection. *PSI Magnet inflicts a little damage when he stops using it. *PK Rockin' is new Ness's Final Smash. Special Moves *Standard: PK Flash. Ness creates a yellow ball of energy, which can be controlled by Ness until he holds the B button. When the button is left, the PK Flash explodes, inflicting up to 39% of damage. Customization: Upwards PK Freeze/Rising PK Flash *Side: PK Fire. Ness throws a bolt which explodes and becomes a column of fire, which inflicts up to 8% of damage and trapping it. Customization: PK Bonfire/PK Fire Burst. *Up: PK Thunder. Ness throws a sphere of energy, which can be controlled. If you throws the sphere to Ness, he will jump, following the trajectory of the sphere. The sphere inflicts 4% of damage, the tail 2% of damage and the "human projectile" (also called as PK Thunder 2) 25% of damage and can KO at 0% lighter characters such as Mr. Game & Watch and Paper Mario. Customization: Lasting PK Thunder/Rolling PK Thunder. *Down: PSI Magnet. Ness creates a blue sphere of energy, which absorbs energy moves and restores Ness's life. When disappearing, the sphere inflicts 9% of damage. The damage restored is x2.6, but the sphere stands only in front of our hero. Customization: PSI Vacuum/Covering PSI Magnet. *Final Smash: PK Rockin'. Ness traps a close opponent, then starts attacking him (or them), inflicting up to 73% of damage and being able to OHKO. Technical Facts *Air Dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: high *Taunt: says "OK" to the camera and shakes his head downwards. *Entrance: uses his PSI Teleport to enter. *Weight value: 94. Palette Swap *Happy Red (default, Red Team) *White *Baseball Yellow *Green (Green Team) *Purple *Saturn Black *Bubble Blue (Blue Team) *Pajamas Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters